The Majority
by SheRa-ver
Summary: When the 5ds gang isn't fighting their latest enemy, they're actually tying to live very normal lives. Follow each character through love, family, friendship, school, and the many other struggles life unconsciously dishes them. Each chapter covers something new.
1. Chapter 1: Dueling History

**The Majority **

By SheRa-ver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.**

**Author's Note: Just a one shot that's been in my Doc Manager for a while. I think it's time to set it free :)**

* * *

_Duel (verb, noun): A fight between two people, or situation where two individuals compete while others watch._

_Dueling. It had started of as simple game concept for children, then transformed into a worldwide phenomenon. Eventually, the majority of humans on the face of the earth owned at least one dueling card. Dueling decks became extremely accessible; sold in all stores everywhere. Competitions were made where the best duelers from around the world could come and showcase their talents._

_However, there were pros and cons to dueling. Some individuals took the competitive aspect too far, and hurt the people they loved. It became obvious that the right to duel should not be given to everyone. In fear of the unknown, some began to petition for laws on making dueling safer, or for all dueling to be outlawed._

_And all this, just for a game._

Eight year old Yusei closed the book, and looked around. He had been reading an excerpt from the encyclopedia to his three friends. They were all trying to figure out what the big deal about dueling was. All of their questions had been answered, and it was now time for comments.

"What a bunch of shit!" Jack spat. Three shocked expressions stared back at him.

"Jack! You know how Martha feels about the cursing," Yusei reminded, his voice quiet, as if Martha was in the room with them.

"I don't see her here right now," Jack retorted, and Yusei shrugged, his point defeated.

"Yeah, I didn't like it either," Crow said, nodded towards Jack. "They say the majority of humans own a dueling card, but we've never even _held_ one before."

"Well, then I guess _we're_ just not part of that majority," Kalin scoffed.

Yusei eyed his friends. Each face showed anger and disappointment. "Well," he sighed, thinking of a way to lighten the mood. "we've just got to get ourselves a starters deck. Then we'd be part of_ the majority_!"

The hard expressions in the room melted, and they all began to laugh. "Hey, maybe we could even win a dueling competition," Crow joked, and his friends laughed at his silly dream.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. Did you like it, or nah? I'd really love to know. I'm not really sure if I should continue this, and do a couple more chapters on the 5ds gang getting together and just talking, or something like that...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crow and the Kids

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 2: Crow and the Kids**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.****  
**

**A/N: So, I've decided to continue! I also changed the summary, cuz I realized where I'm going with this fanfic. Special thanks again to Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing first!**

* * *

**Crow and the Kids**

Crow Hogan's duel runner speed down the Satellite's cracked streets. It was a good day to just ride. Sector Security didn't seem to be around today, and the weather was just right. Crow was making his way home from Yusei's place.

Crow raised his head to sky, trying to enjoy the fresh air as best he could through his helmet. Suddenly, a _beep_ _bwoop _sound interrupted Crow from his peace. He glanced down at the screen on his D-Wheel. It was almost out of gas.

Groaning, Crow pulled the D-Wheel to the side of the road and parked. Thank God he had kept a bottle of gasoline under his seat. After refilling it, Crow began to feel a weird sensation, almost as if someone was watching him. He performed a 360 turn, and faced a small girl.

She stared at him. He stared back. After a few short seconds of nothing happening, Crow raised his free hand and waved. The girl opened her mouth, and yelled, "Do it now!"

Crow raised his brows, dumbfounded, and wasn't aware of what was happening until he heard the _bwwwrrrr_ of an engine. He performed another 360 turn just in time to see a little boy riding away atop his duel runner.

He turned back to see what the girl was doing, but she was no longer there. "The hell..." Crow mumbled, trying to figure out what had just happened. He set the gasoline down to think.

He was not the fastest thinker in the world. Jack Atlas often teased him for his flaw, but once he understood something, he really understood it. As everything became clear, Crow jumped into action. His legs began moving, and he broke into a run towards the D-Wheel in the distance.

It didn't take long to catch up to his duel runner. It was obviously the little boy's first time driving. Crow got in front of the boy, and grabbed the handles. He pulled the D-Wheel towards him, and pressed the off button on the screen.

"Now, you've got some explaining to do, mister!" He helped the boy down from the D-Wheel and crossed his arms over his chest. "Spill it! What were you trying to do?"

The boy avoided Crow's gaze. He fiddled with his fingers, and Crow shook his head. Suddenly, the little girl appeared and joined the boy. Crow glowered down at the two if them.

"If you needed a ride somewhere, you could've just asked. I would have said yes." The girl bravely met Crow's gaze and spoke.

"We didn't need a ride somewhere. We just needed the duel runner." Crow furrowed his brow. The boy looked at the girl, and somehow found the confidence to speak.

"Y-yeah! We had to get the duel runner to Domino City so we could sell it." The girl nodded fervently.

"Why in the world would you need to sell it?" Crow asked, feeling more confused with every word they said.

The children looked at one another, and seemed to be communicating with their eyes. After about a minute, the girl spoke once again. "We needed to buy food."

Crow felt his scowl fade slowly. His hands dropped from his chest, and sympathy enveloped him. It was not uncommon for someone from the Satellite to be hungry, so Crow usually wouldn't feel anything, but these were children. It was just wrong that small kids like these two had to steal to get something to eat.

"You two are pretty smart," Crow said, allowing himself to smile. The kids puffed their chests out a little bit, and nodded. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kumiko!" said the girl, a proud smile appearing on her lips. "And this is my friend, Aoi." The boy nodded shyly.

"Cool, I'm Crow. Why don't I give you guys a ride back to your parent's place, and we'll sort out this whole food thing with them?"

Aoi and Kumiko looked at each other again. "Our parents are...away at the moment," Kumiko said. Crow nodded slowly. It was like these kids were a reincarnation of how he was at their age. Before he had met Martha, his life was as close as it could get to terrible.

"Well," Crow exhaled. "Then is it okay if you guys come to my place and get some food? Then when your parents get back, I'll give you a ride home." Crow adjusted his headband, hoping he didn't sound like a creep.

"Sure!" Kumiko exclaimed easily. Crow glanced at Aoi, who hadn't said anything in a while.

"That okay with you, Aoi?" He asked.

Aoi looked up at him, a surprised look on his face. He quickly looked back down at his feet, and nodded vigorously.

"Okay, then! It's settled."

He helped the kids onto the back on the D-Wheel, after he put the gasoline back under the seat. He rode off towards his home, listening to Kumiko's squeals and Aoi's silence from behind, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two's done. Yay! This was a quick one, but it was fun to write. For chapter three, I'm thinking of doing one of these: Jack's internal struggles, Kalin's time in jail, or Aki's hard day at school. **

**Which one would you like to hear about? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aki's First Day

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 3: Aki's First Day **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.****  
**

**A/N: amk8930 suggested something about Aki's day at school, and I agreed. So here it is! I didn't really want the school to be Duel Academy, so I just made up a public school.**

* * *

**Aki's First Day**

Aki had seen all of the teen movies out there, so she knew how difficult public school could be. With that said, she never dreamed in all her sixteen years of life that she would actually attend a public school.

With all the money her mother and father were spending on their careers, they couldn't afford to continue sending Aki to private school at Duel Academy. They came to the conclusion of sending Aki to a public school, without even consulting her first.

It was called Houston Heights High School, and was considered the best public school in Domino City, but it was no Duel Academy. Her parents hadn't even bothered to come home for her first day of public school, but instead hired a nanny to drive her.

"I think you'll be fine," the nanny said, as they entered her car. Aki resisted the urge to tell the woman that she didn't asked for reassurance. She was not in a good mood that morning, but who would be?

Just when she had started to get used to life at Duel Academy, just when she had made friends, and was starting to feel accepted, her parents sent her to a public school, of all places! They even had the nerve to transfer her in the middle of the school year. How would she get to know anyone if everyone knew each other already?

The nanny glanced at her, and sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, people probably won't notice you." She pulled into the parking area of the high school, and Aki quickly exited.

Without another word, she slammed the door, and made her way towards the school entrance. Aki pushed the doors open wide, and almost felt like running back into the parking lot.

However many people went to this high school was triple the amount at Duel Academy. There were little clusters of boys and girls scattered across the whole hallway, leaving little room for her to walk down the hallway.

"Excuse me," she tried saying. No one listened. "Pardon me!" she tried again, raising her voice a little louder. A couple people turned, but no one moved.

Aki felt frustration rising up inside of her. She pulled her book bag closer to her side, and prepared to push her way through the crowd. Suddenly, a bell _beep bwooped_, and the sea of people parted as students scattered to their first period.

Aki hastily grabbed a paper out of her jean pockets and read it. Her first period was math on the third floor. Aki looked around, and immediately knew the day was going to be very long and hard.

After many minutes of looking around the school, Aki finally found her first period. She took a deep breath outside the door, and slowly entered.

The teacher stopped mid-sentence as Aki came in. He was a middle-aged man with glasses. "And you must be Aki Izayoi." Aki nodded. "Try not to be late again, okay? Your seat is right over here by Nikki..."

Aki allowed herself to be lead into a seat in the very back of the room. The girl who the teacher had called Nikki glanced at her, and smiled. Aki felt her frustrated mood melt a little, and smiled back.

"Why don't we greet our new student, class?" the teacher said. The class groaned, and recite something they had obviously rehearsed.

"Welcome, Aki, to Mr. Drouin's first period math class. We are very glad to have you this year."

Aki giggled at Mr. Drouin's very monotone class. She returned some curious student's stares bravely. Nikki leaned over and whispered, "You'll need a pencil for this class. We take notes, like, everyday."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Aki said, reaching into her book bag to get a pencil and a notebook out.

Aki had three more periods until another another bell _beep bwooped_, indicating it was lunch time. That dreaded time of day. She followed where everyone was walking to and entered the cafeteria.

It was a very large, circular room with clean floors. She got in the lunch line, and waited for the long line to move. Aki grabbed a tray and piled food onto it. She hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, so she was very hungry.

After what seemed like forever, Aki finally reached the lunch lady. "Where's your money?" Aki pulled a couple dollars out of her pocket and handed them to the woman.

She counted the money out slowly, mumbling to herself. "Your two dollars short," the woman said. "If you don't have the money, you can't buy lunch."

Aki pulled nervously at her burgundy colored hair. "But...I'm really hungry," Aki whispered.

"I don't care if your hungry or not. No money, no lunch," the woman said. She held her money in front if her, and shook her head.

Suddenly, a hand touched Aki's shoulder. She turned to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. He pulled out a thick wallet, and placed two more dollars into the lunch lady's hands.

"That cover it?" he asked. Aki stared up at him. He had a really high-pitched voice for a boy their age.

"Next!" the lunch lady called. Aki picked up her tray and stepped aside.

"Uh, thank you!" Aki said to the boy. He smiled down at her, but said nothing.

Aki turned around, and stopped in her tracks. Every table in the room was filled. Every person was talking to another. No one sat alone, so Aki realized she would be the first. She began to walk around to find a new table, but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Aki Izayoi! Come sit with us!"

Aki turned and saw Nikki and some other girls waving for her to come sit down. Aki sighed another sigh of relief, and quickly realized Houston Heights High School might not be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I hate first days of school. If you've ever had to transfer schools in the middle of the year, I feel for you. Just to be clear, the brown haired boy is not a love interest - just a nice kid.**

**Oh, and who's ever met a lunch lady who's rude for no reason?! ****Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a Leo and Luna's story next. Or should I call them Lua and Luca...**

**Please review - whether you liked or you didn't! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Alone Again

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 4: Home Alone Again**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.**

**A/N: Just really quick - I'm using the English dub names, cuz I watched it dubbed. If you don't know - Leo is Luna and Luca is Lua. This is just a one**

* * *

**Home Alone Again**

"We're going away for a couple days," their parents had said.

They usually had to do stuff like that, so Leo and Luna were used to it.

The twins had grown up with only each other. They had gone through nannie. Like nobody's business - all forcing them to quit one way another.

Leo and Luna sat in front of the TV, watching a rerun of a stupid kiddie cartoon. Luna was absentmindedly unbraiding and re-braiding her hair, as Leo played with his bare feet.

The show needed and moved onto the next. The twins sighed with relief. Luna turned to her brother, and sighed once more.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, letting her hair fall back down to her shoulders.

"You just did," Leo retorted. Luna rolled her eyes, and Leo backtracked. "Okay, okay! What's your _real_ question?"

"This might sound weird but...do you ever miss our parents?" Leo turned to stare at his sister.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Luna's cheeks reddened. "Forget it. I never should've asked, anyway."

"No, of course I miss them," said Leo. "But you and I just kind of have to accept it. They _are_ working hard to give us a great life."

"Staying here would help our lives so much more, though," Luna spat. Leo stopped playing with his feet. "There are sometimes I _need_ a mother and father!"

"Yeah, same here. There's no need to yell at me." Luna continued, as if her brother hadn't spoken.

"I mean, all the kids at school have parents always available."

"We'll, it's not like we don't have parents. They just...aren't present all of the time."

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "Sometimes I really hate being home alone."

"There are fun sides to being home alone, though," Leo pointed out. Luna scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Like not having to set the table, and going to bed when I want, and watching what I want on TV, and inviting over who we want-"

"But don't you ever get lonely with just me here?" Luna asked. Leo laughed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm bored just talking to you." Luna made a face, and Leo jumped as an idea popped into his head. "Hey! Why don't we invite someone over and have some fun!"

"Like who?"

"Our friends! Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki, Carly, and that other guy...what was his name again ..." Luna left her brother figure it out as she grabbed the home phone.

After a couple minutes of inviting people over, the first car arrived. It was Carly. After she arrived, everyone started coming. The last to arrive, though, was Jack.

"Fashionably late as always," Carly joked, before wrapping Jack in a warm embrace. Yusei did the same for Aki, and then everyone sat in front of the television to watch some more stupid kiddie cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter. Sorry for updating kinda late. I forgot to tell you guys my updating schedule.**

**I update AT LEAST once a week, but I might be able to update more this week. We'll just have to see.**

**I'm thinking of doing either a Jack/Carly or Yusei/Aki next...**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I wanna know if you like it so far, or not :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

**A/N: Sorry for he kind of long wait, but I'm back with an Aki/Yusei fic.**

* * *

**Reunited**

Yusei tapped his foot, trying hard to stay patient. He pulled his scarf looser around his neck as he swallowed.

People passed by him in a hurry - as they always did in airports - but he stood still, waiting. Should he have brought a sign with her name on it so she would know where he was, or had she already passed him without knowing it.

"Akiza." Yusei hummed the name with admiration.

He hadn't seen the burgundy haired young woman in almost two years. When the Dark Signers had disbanded, everyone went their separate ways. For Yusei, that meant rooming with his 'brothers', but it had meant school for Akiza. She _was_ a year and a half younger than him, and couldn't exactly quit school just to spend more time with him.

Yusei would never let her do that.

Yusei pulled his sleeve back, and checked the time. It was a few minutes passed seven - Akiza was late. Yusei sighed and began to check off reasons why this was so. Her flight could be delayed, or maybe she was in the bathroom or something.

He flipped a lock or black and yellow hair out of his eyes, and froze. Across the room was Akiza Izinski looking from right to left. Without thinking, Yusei began to jump up and down, waving his arms like a madman.**  
**

"AKIZA IZINSKI! AKIZA, I'M OVER HERE!"

The hustle and bustle of the airport seemed to die down, and AKiza turned to face Yusei. She dropped her suitcases, and began to walk towards him. Yusei felt a smile appear on his face as he opened his skinny arms.

Akiza plowed into him, causing him to stumble into an old woman. She nestled her head into Yusei's chest, and he hugged her tighter. It had been much too long.

They were silent for a long while, until Akiza stepped away. She bit her bottom lip, and touched Yusei's face gingerly. "I missed you so, so, _so_ much."

"I know, I've been praying for this day to come since the last time we saw each other." Yusei fingered Akiza's unique hair, and chuckled. "Anyway, tell me everything. What happened when I was...away."

Akiza flashed a pearly smile, and said, "Well, there's so much to tell you. And I'm sure there's a lot you need to say to me. Why don't we talk over coffee?"

"My treat," Yusei insisted, as he rushed to get Akiza's luggage.

She gazed his way, and shook her head. School started up again in the fall, so she only had one season with Yusei. Time was time, though, and she was extremely thankful for the time she was spending with him.

* * *

**A/N: OK, chapter six down. Thanks for waiting. I actually haven't written a faithship yet, but I've always been planning to. I wish it was longer, or something.**

**Maybe later on I'll show what Yusei and Akiza talked about over coffee. ****I'll update soon, but I'm not sure what I'll cover next chapter. You can give ideas, if you want.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love hearing your opinions, guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kalin and His Friends

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 6: Kalin and His Friends**

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! I'll post faster now, because I'm getting more free time.**

* * *

**Kalin and His Friends**

When a person is alone, they have many things to think about.

Regrets, loved ones, hated ones, favorite food, the future, and the like.

Kalin spent most of his jail days in the small, four walled cell just thinking about anything and everything he could.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he passed on. His abusive guards hadn't brought him his daily meals in about three days.

Kalin was beginning to feel his skin sag on his brittle, deprived bones as the days passed by.

He woke this morning with another thought on his mind. Friendship.

He had many friends before he had been arrested: Jack, Crow, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Yusei was his friend as well.

As loneliness made itself known to Kalin, he couldn't help but think of what he wouldn't give to converse with his friends at least one more time.

He would give anything to converse with anyone, let alone his friends. But he didn't have much to give, anyway.

Kalin ran a feeble hand through his thin, tangled white hair. The cell was so cold. What he wouldn't give for a blanket also.

A sudden sound of metal scraping interrupted Kalin from his self-pitying thoughts, and he stared at the cell entrance.

It hadn't been opened in what seemed like years, but there it was now - opening. Kalin pushed himself up to his feeble feet to greet his visitor.

A guard from Sector Security entered, and grabbed Kalin's arm. They guard led Kalin outside, without explaining where they were going.

They walked for a long while, until they reached a room with a screen in e middle of it. On the side they stood on was a row of orange chairs.

The guard told Kalin to sit in one, and he obeyed. After several minutes, a door on the other side of the screen opened.

Four men walked in. One of them was a guard. The three others looked faintly familiar to Kalin.

The guard helped the three men sit in front of Kalin, and then he left them. It was quiet for another long while, until someone finally spoke.

"Kalin, my name's Yusei Fudo. Do you remember me?"

Kalin felt his heart beat in his throat. He gripped the chair for balance.

"Of course he remembers, Yusei!" a blonde man snapped.

A man with orange, spiky hair laughed at the two men beside him.

Kalin wiped sweat from his brow, and gasped when he realized who these people were.

"Yusei...Jack...Crow...My friends."

The three men on the other side of the screen stared dumbfounded. They apparently didn't know Kalin would recognize them all so easily.

Yusei's face melted into a smile. "Yes, it's us. How've you been, Kal?"

Kalin smiled at the sound of his old nickname. He gave silently thanked God for this gift of friendship, before opening his mouth to answer the question.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's Only Just Realizing

**The Majority**

By SheRa-ver

**Chapter 7: Jack's Only Just Realizing**

**A/N: In which Jack wakes up at thinks about his relationship with Carly.**

* * *

**Jack's Only Just Realizing**

The sun streamed in through the white blindfolds of Carly's apartment bedroom window. Jack opened his eyes to face the new day, and turned in his bed, but stopped when he hit something hard.

Looking down, Jack saw what he had bumped into - a sleeping Carly. He smiled as he studied her sleeping form.

She looked so peaceful with her glasses off. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail, that had unraveled itself during her sleep.

Her chest lightly rose and fell, and Jack couldn't help himself from thumbing her smooth cheek.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you," Jack mumbled under his breath.

He didn't mean it in a bad way - it was just Jack stating his surprise.

Jack knew better than anyone that he was a kind of cold, kind of manipulative man, so it shocked him that he could fall for such a clumsy, absolutely selfless woman.

She had good, sides though. She never missed a day of work, helped Jack through many of his bad days, and cared for him like no one else had.

Jack pushed a long, black lock of hair off Carly's face, and kissed her forehead.

Once all the Dark Signer stuff was situated, he would definitely be marrying this clumsy woman. Jack loved her.

Jack yawned, and decided to go back to sleep. He nestled his head into his pillow next to Carly's own head, and stared at her some more, before drifting off into another session of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I love this chapter! I'm such a Jack/Carly shipper :)**

**I'm actually working on a Jack/Carly fic at the moment. It's called _The Thing At_ _The Door_ if you want to check it out. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was as fun reading as it was writing for me. Please review, and thanks :)**

**Oh, and please tell me if you guys like shorter, or longer chapters. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Leo and Luna's Dinner

**The Majority**

**Chapter 8: Leo and Luna's Dinner**

By SheRa-ver

* * *

Dexter watched from afar as Leo and Luna exchanged last goodbyes with the four adults in the room. He was fascinated - he didn't know any other kids his age who were best friends with grown adults.

Leo and Luna had invited him over for the dinner they were having with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Carly Nagisa, and Akiza Izinski.

Dexter couldn't help himself from feeling a little intimidated as he at with four grown ups. He felt as if he had to act all proper: put his napkin in his lap, make sure his utensils were in the correct places, and that he chewed with his mouth closed.

Once the adults had left the room, Dexter felt his whole body relax. Leo and Luna wattched Dexter with interest as he wiped a coat of sweat off his forehead.

"What's up, Dex?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you seem kind of..." Luna stepped closer to her friend. "I dunno, _glad_ that they're gone."

Dexter tensed up once again, and decided to come clean. "Honestly," he started. "I really am glad they're gone. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that..."

"That...?"

"That you hang out with adults!" Dexter spat, adjusting his glasses.

Leo and Luna exchanged confused glances. They obviosuly hadnt been expecting Dexter to say that. Nothing but silence followed as the twins tried to figure out what Dexter was getting at.

"I mean, as far as I know, I'm the only other twelve year old you know. You just seem to prefer adult interaction, than interaction with children your age."

Another long silence followed, until Leo burst into nervous laughter. Dexter played with the tips of glasses behind his ear.

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" asked Leo. "We're not only hanging out with adults, but famous, kinda _rich_ adults. It's all part of our amazing scheme to get their money!"

Leo cackled like an evil witch, and Dexter recoiled - afraid. Luna smacked Leo's arm, and smiled sympathetically at Dexter.

"He's just messing with you, Dex. But it's kind of a long story why Leo, and I are so close to Yusei, and the gang."

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll tell you about it," Leo suggested, gesturing to the sofa.

Once they were all seated, Luna sighed and began speaking. "Well, as you know, our parents are always busy. We haven't had a routinely present adult in our lives since...well, ever."

Dexter's head dipped in a nod. "Oh, I think I understand. So, Yusei and the gang have been guardians for you. Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly," Leo and Luna said in unison.

"Yusei, Carly, Akiza, and even Jack have all stepped up for us. They care for us, and are always checking in on us to see if we're okay," Luna explained.

"Yeah, they're really great people," Leo added.

Dexter nodded once more, finally understanding the grand scheme of things. "That's really amazing. It's kind of like you have three sets of parents!"

Luna giggled, while Leo thought a little longer about the joke. Finally understanding what Dexter had meant, he laughed.

"You boys want ice cream?" Luna asked, venturing to the kitchen.

"Yes!"

* * *

Yusei stopped at the red light, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He glanced at the burgundy haired woman next to him, and smiled at her.

"That was a good dinner, huh, Aki?"

She turned to him, and smiled. "Yeah! Luna's going to be a great cook when she gets older."

"What about Leo?" Yusei asked, his smile widening. He had a feeling of what Akiza was going to say next.

"Oh, well he can pour drinks like nobody's business," Akiza joked. They burst into laughter, and she laid her hand on Yusei's thigh.

"But seriously," Yusei started. "They're great kids."

Akiza nodded. "I love them."

The light turned red, and Yusei stepped on the gas pedal. "I do, too," he said as they sped off towards home.

* * *

Jack and Carly climbed the stairs silently, making their way slowly up to her apartment home. Once inside, they both collapsed on the sofa.

Carly rubbed her belly. "I'm so full."

"Me too," Jack agreed.

Carly blinked, and removed her glasses. "I hope Leo and Luna will be okay over there. If we lived closer, I would visit everyday, but-"

"They're strong kids," Jack interrupted. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Carly rolled over and placed her head on Jack's shoulder. "I really hope so, Jack. I really hope so."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY that this update took so long! It probably won't happen again, since I'll be getting so more free time soon.**

**857 words total, by the way! ****Anyway, hope it didn't bother you that Yusei was in a car and not on a D-Wheel.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing. I'd appreciate it if you did it again :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Coffee Shop

**The Majority**

**Chapter 9: The Coffee Shop**

By SheRa-ver

* * *

"And what will you two be ordering today?" the barista asked kindly.

Yusei watched as Akiza leaned on the counter, staring up at the menu. "Um...I'll have the..."

After she had finished, Yusei ordered the same thing, and they ventured over to the tables to sit.

Yusei sighed as he stared at the beautiful, burgundy haired woman across from him. "So, Aki, how's school been?"

Akiza sighed, and laid her cheek on her fist. "Hard. We had just had finals, and I'm sure I failed..."

Akiza trailed off, watching Yusei as he watched her. "Sometimes, I wish I could just drop out like how you did. I only want to duel, anway-"

"I would never let you do that. You've been blessed with an amazing education. You can't just throw that away."

Akiza nodded. Her comment had just been shut down by Yusei. "Yeah, but if I dropped out, we could spend way more time together."

Yusei smiled at Akiza warmly. He had thought about this many, many times. He would have loved to spend more time with her, but he wanted her to finish school more than anything.

Sure, dueling was a multi-million dollar industry now, but it came with a bias. Women weren't usually big in the dueling business.

"Aki, you know I'll always be here waiting for you until you get put of school."

Akiza bit her bottom lip and played with the napkin dispenser beside her. Yusei leaned closer to look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Akiza shook her head, making Yusei _really_ knew there was something wrong. "Akiza?"

"It's just that," she started shakily. "All the people I talk to at school tell me that you've been fooling around. You know, while we weren't together..."

Yusei disgusted expression caused Akiza to backtrack. "But that doesn't mean I believe them!"

"No, you _do_ believe them. I can see it by the look in your eye." Akiza lowered her head in shame, but Yusei patted her hair.

"I can't blame you for thinking that way, Aki. But I'll have you know, ever since we separated after the whole Signer stuff ended, I've never even _hugged_ another woman."

Akiza felt herself blush. "Thanks, Yusei. You should know, I've done the same. I never dated around since we saw each other last."

One of the waitresses made her way to the table, holding two white cups of steaming coffee. She set them down in front of Yusei and Akiza, and winked Yusei's way before leaving.

Yusei blinked, and Akiza turned from him to watch the waitress flounce off. "It must've been hard for you," she said, slightly under her breath.

"What would've been hard for me?" Yusei asked, fanning his coffee to cool it down.

"Refusing the women who obviously wanted you," Akiza answered, smiling a little. "You're a handsome twenty-one-year-old guy with testosterone."

Yusei laughed as he took a nervous sip. "It actually wasn't. I kept my eye on the prize."

Akiza giggled, and took a sip of her own coffee. She made a face that suggested she didn't like it very much.

"Last time I try something new on the menu," she joked.

"Are you serious?! I love this coffee!"

"There must be something wrong with your taste buds, Fusei Yudo."

Yusei frowned at his annoying nickname, and gazed at Akiza. "I'm so glad you came today, Aki. I really missed you."

"Same here," Akiza sighed, playing with the little sugar packets on the table beside her.

They were both quiet for some time until a lightbulb went off in Yusei's head. Akiza watched as a dare-devilish glint came to his eyes.

"Wanna ditch this place?"

Akiza almost knocked her coffee over. "You mean, like, without _paying_?!" Yusei nodded fervantly. "Uh, no! That's stealing-"

"C'mon, let's do it! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Without waiting for Akiza's response, Yusei grabbed her hand and they quickly exited the coffee shop.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't very long, so I'll update again later today.**

**I hope this faithship suffices, though, and that Yusei or Aki were too out of character. Feel free to tell me if they were.**

**Thanks for reading, and previously reviewing :) I'd love to know what you think in another review (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Dexter Finally Did It

**The Majority**

**Chapter 10: Dexter Finally Did It**

**A/N: ****This is a Dexter/Luna fic, in which the twins and Dexter are all about sixteen - you know, those hormonal teenage years :)**

By SheRa-ver

* * *

Leo leaned across the coffee table and grabbed a handful of chips, before shoving them into his open mouth. Dexter watched the boy beside him, wondering why he had ever become friends with such a lazy glutton.

There was one reason that came to mind right away, though. Dexter craned his neck around to gaze at Luna - who was standing by the sink washing dishes. Her long, uniquely colored, turquoise hair swung across her back as she rinsed a plate.

Dexter felt himself smile, really savoring this moment. However, it was quickly interrupted by Leo's sudden yell of victory. He was jumping up on the sofa, pointing a finger towards the television.

Apparently, Leo's favorite football team had won the championship - or whatever it was called. Even though he loved his friend dearly, Dexter could get really sick of Leo's crazy football antics.

Sighing, Dexter turned back to Luna. She was turning the sink tap off, and was wiping her hands on her apron. Luna slipped it over her head, hung it on a rack, and turned on the spot. She caught Dexter watching her intently.

She smiled and waved, the way she always did when he was caught staring at her. Dexter, however, adjusted his glasses and looked away bashfully.

Dexter sometimes really hated his reoccurring crush on the beautiful Luna.

As he dispelled the thought from his mind, Dexter came across a crazy thought. He should ask Luna out.

At first, there seemed to be no wrong with the idea. However, the more Dexter thought about it, he realized there was a problem. He was shyer than shyer. Someone like him couldn't possibly conjure up the courage to ask a girl of Luna's caliber out on a date?

Dexter glanced to his right and saw an ecstatic Leo still jumping around on the couch. The first step to asking Luna out was - of course - getting Leo out of the way.

Sighing, Dexter really thought about the situation. Was this what he really wanted to do - ask Luna on a date? Well, the whole point of dating was to see if the dated person was the person for you. There wasn't really anything to lose, right?

"Hey, Leo! Guess what?" Dexter asked with mock excitement.

"What?!"

"I heard this thing on the internet that says if you head over to the mall between three and four o'clock, you can be entered in a raffle four signed football jerseys by your four favorite players...!"

"...You're not serious?"

"Oh, but I am."

"Well, okay then! Let's go!"

"Nah," Dexter said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As you can tell, I'm not really a football fan."

Leo made a pouting face, but shrugged. "It's your choice, dude. So, don't come crying when I sell my shirts online and don't give you any of the money."

Dexter smiled smugly. Leo wasn't going to be selling or making any more money anytime soon. He was going to find himself at the mall looking for a store and a sale that wasn't real. Even though lying to his closest guy-friend made Dexter feel uncomfortable in his own skin, at least it would give him a chance to talk to Luna alone.

"Well, I'm off!" Leo said, gathering his coat and keys into his arms. "Bye, sis!" he exclaimed sweetly before heading out the door.

Luna turned to face Dexter, her mouth forming a grim line. "Okay, I know a lie when I hear one. What I don't know is why you lied to Leo about something so stupid?"

Dexter swallowed, and closed his eyes. He was quiet for some time, gathering up all the confidence and charm he could muster. Once he felt that he had reached his limit, his eyes shot open.

"Luna, I've liked you for a long, _long_ time." Luna blinked, but didn't utter a word. "You actually might have already known that, but I just want to make sure before I ask you this next question..."

"Dexter...?" Luna let her voice trail off on its own, seeming to have forgotten completely what she was about to say.

Dexter stepped away from the sofa, and began walking towards Luna. Once he stood a good distance in front of her, he spoke again.

"Luna...will you go out on a date with me?"

Luna licked her dry lips, and pushed a turquoise lock of hair behind her ear. "Uh, sure, Dex..." She nodded a couple times, seeming to warm up to the idea as the minutes passed. "Yeah, a date with you would be fun."

Dexter let out the breath he had been holding, and rubbed his temples. "Thank God you said yes," he whispered to himself. Luna placed a hand on his arm kindly, before rushing away to be alone in her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: The whole things about 925 words. This whole dating thing will surely come up again. I'm thinking of doing their date later on, but since most of the chapters have been focused on love lately, I'll probably be doing more day-to-day-life chapters.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought this time around :)**


End file.
